Episode 1: Those who seek empathy
}}Those who seek empathy is the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam A/D. It features the animated debut of the UC0160s and the return of after his absence from . Plot Universal Century 0160, it is over 7 years after the destruction of the Angel Halo, but the Earth Federation is still in an financial crisis Pan to space, between Side 1 and 3, A Clop-Class, The Agamemnon is being chased by a Zanscare remnant Zolo Squad. Of which belongs to Zeon Remnant groups. The Clop-Class deploys a purple mobile suit. A new version of the Rozen Zulu, piloted by Angelo Sauper. Angelo is ordered by the captain of the ship to protect the ship from the Zolo Squads. He does this without question, and one by one, the Zolo's were disabled when their head sensors are destroyed. He then returns to the ship, but not before sensing something odd he hasnt felt in over 63 years. Pan to Von Braun on the moon, Anaheim Electronics continues to work on prototype mobile suits to compete with the SNRI's miniaturised mobile suits, A unidentified Anaheim official makes a note of a Gundam type Mobile Suit, while another official states its going to a ship to some pilot. The Agamemnon later arrives at its destination, the Konpei Island used as formerly as a staging ground, now a research facility for advanced prototype mobile suits, the intention of the Agamemnon crew is to steal a prototype mobile suit, The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Dominion. The fourth in a line of Psycoframe mobile suits. Flashback to 3 days ago, The Agamemnon engages a mysterious carrier belonging to an as yet, unknown organisation within the Earth Federation, It deploys a large mobile weapon, which Angelo mistakes for a Mobile Suit. The Rozen Zulu launches to engage this mobile weapon only to have the cables connecting the Bit weapons cut, rendering them ineffective. The mysterious mobile weapon also begins to glow. Before the flashback ends. Inside the facility, the Agamemnon crew notices several old mobile suits, namely a Zaku II Psycommu Type and a Perfect Zeong with Angelo questioning why they have these suits, the captain of the ship reveals that after the Sleeves were defeated, several prototype mobile suits were uncovered in A Bao Qu, Palau and Side 3. The Konpei Island researches these suits so when Zeon returns, they are ready. Angelo jokes that the battleships are definitely not ready with the captain saying theres no big suprise there due to the focus on mobile suit development. After going through the facility, the Unicorn Gundam is found. Still in a pristine condition, however. Minovsky interference covers the entire facility, cutting off communications, the mysterious mobile weapon from days ago had returned, deploying jammer funnels to disrupt communications, while a set of Zolos arrive, revealing the mobile weapon's affilication. Angelo, having no time to reach the Rozen Zulu before they enter, makes the choice to board the Gundam to engage the enemy. The Unicorn Gundam 04's reactor takes some time to warm up after years of storage, much to the disgrace of Angelo. It is when a Zolo spots the activating Gundam that the Gundam reacts by glowing and shifting into its destroy mode. TO BE CONTINUED